


Sol & Luna

by dalgibin



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Cravity - Freeform, Jungmo - Freeform, M/M, Wonjin - Freeform, moguham - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalgibin/pseuds/dalgibin
Summary: Maybe in their story they were the moon and sun but their eclipse wasn't bound to happen.
Kudos: 5





	Sol & Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic and english isn't my first language so sorry for grammatical errors!
> 
> (sol at luna - geiko)

Jungmo and Wonjin have been best friends for years. They've been each other's safe pace and comfort but one thing, one of them fell in love.

"Fool take this jacket it's been raining so hard and both of us doesn't have any umbrella." Jungmo said and wrapped his arms on Wonjin's shoulder to share the jacket with him.

Wonjin felt the redness of his cheeks, he shouldn't be like this, he should not feel anything like this especially towards his bestfriend.

"Why are you so awkward?" Jungmo faced him and their faces almost touched.

"G-go away."

How ironic, he likes someone who's been a brother to him and he's been hiding that fact since middle school. They have seen each other at their lowest, heartbreaks, challenges and they might've been teasing each other but they were there.

Especially Wonjin, he's been living and fighting alone, and only Jungmo was there for him but unfortunately, his feelings grew as they got closer.

He touched the necklace Jungmo gave him for his birthday.

"Out of all people why should it be you…"

The thought of love itself is unpredictable. You can't also just choose who to love but lots and billions of people Ham Wonjin ended falling in love with his best friend.

He's afraid, he can't take the risk easily. He's afraid that after his confession they would become strangers instead so he decided to keep everything to himself instead of losing anything.

And most importantly…

"Hey Wonjin I'm going on a date with Woobin so I can't hang out with you today I'm sorry."

"It's okay have fun!"

"Want to go with us?"

"Fool, I don't want to be a chaperone." Jungmo just laughed at him then left.

Fool, I don't want to get hurt. He muttered.

For the past few years, it has been like that. Playing hide and seek trying not to get caught. And on that day...

"You like Jungmo right?" Serim asked Wonjin who decided to spend time on the cafe.

"No."

"Don't lie Wonjin, it's obvious…"

"I-I do like him as a friend, o-of course."

"More than that." Wonjin sighed.

"Yes I do, but it won't change anything hyung."

"That's dangerous Wonjin…"

"Y-you what…" Both of their heads turned hearing that familiar voice. 

"J-jungmo…" Wonjin was loss of words. Out of all cafe…

"Let's talk." Jungmo grabbed Wonjin's wrist and took him at a more quiet place.

"I'm sorry…" That was the words Wonjin got to say.

"Since when…"

"I don't know Jungmo I am so sorry…" Wonjin knows everything is ending at that moment.

What if Serim didn't asked him? He knows he can't keep a secret for that long. 

Silence covered the both of them, tears started to fall down on Wonjin's eyes.

"I was like a moon who can't produce any light not until you came and became my sun. I felt warmth jungmo, your hugs brought comfort and those cold nights? I haven't felt it ever since you came." Wonjin tried so hard to control his tears but he failed.

"J-jungmo I am so sorry for taking all of that deeper as it should be. I am so sorry for falling in love… I am so sorry Jungmo I know it shouldn't be like this bu--" Jungmo cutted him off and gave him a hug.

"No im sorry. Wonjin I am so sorry for being numb but you know we can only be f-friends…"

"Don't worry Jungmo!! I know and I am more than just fine but please excuse me for now." Wonjin left the latter alone and let the tears he's been trying to hold back fall.

Maybe in their story they were the moon and sun but their eclipse wasn't bound to happen


End file.
